Esperanza De Un Corazón Ciego
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Matsuri es una chica que ha quedado ciega, pero su perspectiva hacia el mundo siempre es positiva, lo que llama la atención de cierto pelirrojo rebelde y antipático, que no deja de sorprenderse del tacto y fortaleza que ella posee, convirtiéndola en su centro de atención... ¡Se te invita a leerlo! SEGUNDO CAPI n.n
1. El Sueño de una chica invidente

Resubiendo mis fics u.u debido a que no continuaré en FanficsLandia, aquí es donde comenzaré de nuevo, el cambio era necesario por comodidad n.n

¡Espero les guste! Y lo pueda comentar, estoy bastante inspirada juju... más cuando se trata de la pareja GaaMatsu... jeje!

**En éste caso aparecen dos nuevos personajes: "Las hijas gemelas de Kakashi Hatake y la mujer del relleno Hanare" (Aiko Hatake y Tsuki Hatake) no me vayan a matar xD soy demasiado versátil con Kakashi (Rin e incluso Anko), pero ésto fue necesario para desarrollar la historia...**

A mi sensei **Selene Moonlight**: Que si no hubiera sido por tus regaños, quien sabe a donde habría parado éste fic o.O

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto ¡Dattebayo!

¡A leer!

* * *

**Esperanza de un corazón ciego**

* * *

** Capítulo 1: El sueño de una chica invidente.**

* * *

**Matsuri...**

_ Ahí estaba yo, con la vista puesta en un lugar totalmente en color blanco, no había nada y estaba sola, perdida en aquel sitio sin ninguna importancia y desgraciadamente vacío, mi mente estaba perdida o al menos así lo sentía. Permanecí inmóvil, hasta que me dieron ganas de mirar mis manos, tan blancas como la nieve y mi cabello, de un sencillo color castaño. Sumida en mis pensamientos una voz me habló:_

_—Matsuri— musitó entonces aquella voz que era varonil, profunda y arisca que sonó en forma de eco; por obviedad era la voz de un hombre. Solté un leve respingo, ya que aquella voz era desconocida para mí, respiré agitadamente a causa del nerviosismo y llevé mis manos a la altura del pecho, presionándolas en éste._

_—Matsuri mírame— ordenó la misma voz varonil; no me atreví a mirar al "desconocido" que se atrevía a llamarme para que lo mirara y más con ese tono tan frío que usó. Cerré mis ojos por impulso y apreté con más fuerza las manos que puse en el pecho, lo hice porque su voz estaba más cerca todavía._

_—No te pienso mirar—susurré en un hilo de voz, negándome a si de simple a su petición y usando un tono decidido manteniendo los ojos cerrados._

_—Matsuri... voltea—susurró otra vez la misma voz, pero ésta vez cerca de mi oído, haciéndome cosquillas con su cálido aliento y por ello mi corazón comenzó a sonar rápidamente, por instinto me volteé inmediatamente, sin abrir los ojos para nada y no tenía las intenciones para verle la cara._

_Ese hombre desconocido estaba frente a mí, era lo más seguro, sentí miedo de verlo, no sabía porque y sentía más intensos los latidos firmes de mi corazón a punto de estallar._

_—Abre los ojos—me pidió pero ésta vez sin ordenarme, su tono de voz era más bien suave, más profunda y podía sentir su aliento chocar en mi rostro._

_Abrí finalmente los ojos y al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente, me quedé impresionada y sorprendida..._

_Su cabello era rojo como las llamas del fuego, rebelde y alborotado, piel blanca nívea, notándose que era suave y tersa, rasgos finos, nariz recta, es delgado y muy alto, llegando arriba de mi cabeza, tenía tatuado en la frente un tatuaje que decía "amor", tenía unos ojos color aguamarina muy hermosos, unos labios terriblemente tentadores; me atreví a mirarlo directamente y noté como su mirada era tan penetrante, dura e indiferente. Era tan perfecto y mis ojos se deslumbraban a ver tanta belleza en una persona._

_Sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas, deduje que era un sonrojo; la verdad me sentí vulnerable y pequeña estando frente a él..._

_Dirigí la mirada hacia otro lado, ligeramente apenada y permaneciendo sonrojada. Las manos del él tomaron mi mentón, levantándolo y obligándome a verlo, luego con ellas quitó la mías de mi pecho aumentando más mi sonrojo. La distancia entre nosotros se fue cortando conforme él se acercaba a mi rostro, quedamos nariz con nariz, lo cual me desconcertó al instante ¿Q-Qué planeaba hacer?..._

_—Espera...— le detuve y me separé de él de manera algo torpe, con las mejillas más que rojas y con la respiración más agitada. En cuanto a él, me miró con una sonrisa un tanto torcida._

_—Shhhh— me calló suavemente mientras ponía su dedo índice en mis labios y luego aumentó aquella sonrisa con arrogancia._

_—En serio... sólo quiero saber... ¿Quién eres?— cuestioné con voz inocente y con gran curiosidad en mi voz, esperando a que me contestara definitivamente._

_No me contestó, simplemente con algo de brusquedad me atrajo hacia él, con sus fuertes brazos no lograba salir de su agarre por más que forcejeara y luego colocó su frente sobre la mía. Sin embargo no pude evitar oler su perfume, que no era una colonia varonil, se trataba de un aroma de "menta". _

_Finalmente con sus labios, comenzó a rozar los míos ¡Por kami-sama! Son muy suaves, luego con amabilidad los empezó a presionar. Por mi parte yo lo tomé por el cuello con timidez, mi corazón no paraba de latir y me dejé llevar ante el acto. Luego de esos roces en mis labios yo sólo murmuré:_

_—Onegai dime... ¿Quién eres?—él sólo sonrió y luego se acercó a mi oreja dispuesto a decirme "algo" y sin soltarme de su agarre. _

_—Despiértate ya Matsuri— respondió con gracia mientras se apartaba de mí y se alejaba de forma instantánea, las imágenes de todo el lugar comenzaban a difuminarse, el color blanco de aquel lugar, se desvanecía poco a poco y mi vista comenzaba a desaparecer. El desconocido hombre ya no estaba y su voz se repetía y repetía diciéndome que ya despertara._

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Por qué?! _

— ¡Despiértate ya Matsuri!—me ordenó una voz femenina mientras me empujaba levemente. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y al abrirlos no podía ver nada, mi vista estaba nublada y ni siquiera me permitía vislumbrar por lo menos la luz.

Un momento... ¡¿Acaso fue un sueño?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿No puede ser?!

—Hummm ¿Qué?—pregunté confundida mientras me retorcía en la cómoda cama donde yo me encontraba acostada, mi vista aún seguía borrosa y me incorporé en el mueve para dormir al mismo tiempo que rascaba mis ojos y bostezaba.

— ¡Nos regresamos a Konoha!—afirmó otra voz femenina mientras, a pesar de tener vista borrosa, escuchaba claramente como la mujer empacaba unas cosas en la maleta, ya que oía claramente el cierre al cerrar.

Sin tomar importancia, mi mente regresó a la realidad, todo lo que pasé fue sólo un sueño, ¡un estúpido sueño! Y para acabarla ¡No me molestó en absoluto! Cuando sentí los labios de ese chico desconocido, me sentí feliz y protegida; a pesar de no saber quién era. Coloqué una mano en mi frente en señal de desconcierto.

— ¡Matsuri! ¿Te pasa algo?—preguntó la voz femenina en tono muy preocupado.

—No es nada—negué rápidamente con la cabeza mientras quitaba las cobijas y me levantaba de forma lenta.

—Toma, te paso el bastón ¿Te ayudo?—se ofreció la otra voz femenina. Se preguntarán porque menciono que tengo la vista borrosa y que no puedo ni ver la luz ya de perdida, ella me pasó el bastón.

—No gracias yo puedo— aseguré con voz firme y caminaba en dirección al baño con la ayuda del bastón para poder guiarme y mientras ambas chicas que me acompañaban, me entregaban la ropa con la que podría cambiarme y una toalla también.

Así es, no veo nada, es decir que soy "ciega", la enfermedad empezó desde muy chica a la edad de ocho años, inicié con un leve astigmatismo, pero después la enfermedad se complicó dejándome en ceguera total. Me encuentro en un cuarto de hotel con dos de mis amigas que decidieron ayudarme, para estudiar el famoso "Braille".

El hotel se ubicaba en Francia, allí aprendí el alfabeto y dominé el francés a la perfección, gracias a una estancia en la capital París. Mi estancia ha sido de un año y donde recién cumplí los 17 años de edad.

Las chicas que me estaban ayudando son: Aiko Hatake y su hermana gemela Tsuki Hatake, recuerdo que yo jugaba con ellas cuando era más joven y desde luego antes de cegarme, la única imagen que recuerdo de ellas son que Aiko tiene el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color mientras que Tsuki es la chica del cabello plateado. Ambas son hijas de Kakashi Hatake, un profesor que al parecer quedó viudo, sólo se que volvió a casarse pero nunca me dijeron con quién.

Regresaríamos a Konoha, una pequeña ciudad que se caracterizaba por ser boscosa y donde las lluvias son más comunes que los días soleados, puedo deducirlo ya que siempre amanecen los días prácticamente húmedos, fríos y con un aroma de tierra mojada—mi olor favorito— y es bastante poblado.

Mi nombre es Matsuri Uchiha, como ya mencioné padezco ceguera total hasta la fecha; no podría decir con exactitud como es mi apariencia—literalmente—, desde que quedé así no la recuerdo mucho como quisiera, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado.

Mi familia es rica, poderosa y dueña de una empresa especializada en tecnología moderna, desde el más sofisticado teléfono celular hasta el mp3 más pequeño y delgado de la historia. Su nombre es "Uchiha Alliance".

Mi familia está constituida por mis dos padres y también a merced de dos hermanos mayores:

Fugaku Uchiha es mi padre, por ende es el dueño y señor de las empresas, no es el típico padre que dice "te quiero" a cada rato, es estricto, serio y no suele expresar con facilidad sus emociones, no me llevo mal con él, al contrario, conmigo es un gran padre.

Mikoto Uchiha es mi madre, ella es muy dulce, amable y gentil, siempre al pendiente de mí y de mis hermanos, según lo que me han dicho es una mujer de una gran belleza genuina e incomparable, tiene cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, es lo único que tengo de ella en mi mente.

Itachi Uchiha es mi hermano mayor por 5 años, es como el padre protector, gracioso y carisático de mi familia. Tsuki Hatake es su novia ¿Pueden creerlo? Sasuke Uchiha también es mi hermano mayor pero por 1 año, hasta donde yo sé no había tenido comunicación con él, pero eso no significaba que no me quisiera.

Se perfectamente el defecto que tengo sobre mi vista, aunque los otros sentidos están más desarrollados, subsanando la pérdida de visión. Aunque antes de perder la vista, conocí a la perfección cuales son los colores que me rodean.

Bueno... finalmente salí de una larga ducha, con ayuda claro y me arreglé usando unos pantalones entubados, una polera y una sudadera, algo básico y sin tener que llamar mucho la atención.

— ¡Ya me muero por ver a Itachi-kun!—gritó Tsuki emocionada, mientras yo escuchaba con claridad sus saltos de felicidad, en eso dio un suspiro de "chica enamorada" y terminó de empacar sus prendas de vestir.

— ¡Yo quiero ver a Lee-kun! ¡Mi chiquito cejas de azotador!— exclamó Aiko de forma efusiva y escandalosa, recalcando la palabra "Lee-kun". Se trataba de su novio llamado Rock Lee; Aiko me contó una vez que adoraba sus enormes cejas pero honestamente no lo conozco.

—Tranquilas chicas—intenté calmar a esas dos gemelas enamoradas mientras rodaba mis ojos con cierto fastidio.

— ¡Matsuri!—se quejaron ambas chicas con molestia mientras una de ellas me pasaba mi maleta. Suspiré con desgana, la verdad me había acostumbrado a mi estancia en Francia, sin embargo extrañaba mucho a mi familia y amigos, a quienes no puedo ver por mi ceguera y es difícil imaginar algo que no se puede ver, para mí es muy triste que me digan las características de otros, aunque me acostumbro de todas maneras.

— ¿Estás lista Matsuri?—preguntó Shion mientras abrían la puerta y yo con leve dificultad salía de ella—con ayuda del bastón—después Aiko salió y por último la del cabello plateado.

— ¡Si chicas estoy más que lista!—afirmé con una sincera sonrisa mientras nos dirigíamos hasta la recepción del hotel.

Al salir del hotel, nos encaminamos al carro de las gemelas, es una camioneta y según ellas es de color blanco. Nos metimos a ella y nos íbamos directo al aeropuerto inmediatamente.

**Autor**

Mientras en Konoha, de una enorme mansión salía una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, muy bella y con cierto aire joven, se dirigía a su jardín muy bien cuidado. Se trataba de la señora Mikoto Uchiha, ella sonrió al ver su flor favorita: "La rosa"; aquel rosal con hermosas flores rojas, blancas y de también de un pálido matiz rosado, tomó unas tijeras grandes y cortó una de ellas, la olfateó y se ensanchó más su sonrisa al sentir ese delicado aroma natural.

Luego cortó otra y así siguió hasta juntar un lindo ramo de ornato, seguro le encantaría a su hija Matsuri, ya que esperó con ansias a que terminara el año en que su retoña estuvo ausente y ese ramo sería perfecto como regalo de bienvenida.

—_Mi pequeña niña, espero que te guste mi regalo_—musitó la madre con felicidad, mientras llevaba el ramo para prepararlo con varios listones de colores.

Por otro lado, en una habitación grande de la mansión, se encontraban dos chicos, se trataba de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, quienes preparaban un "regalo" para la llegada de su querida hermana Matsuri.

— ¿Crees que le guste nuestro obsequio de bienvenida?—preguntó dudoso el Uchiha mayor, desconcertando al instante al azabache menor.

—Hmp... Claro que sí, aparte le será de mucha ayuda—respondió Sasuke algo indiferente y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Además ella no se va a negar a un regalo como éste...

—Vale, además me costó muchísimo conseguirlo, tuve que viajar hasta Canadá—mencionó Itachi divertido mientras sacaba la lengua y abrochaba el collar del "regalo"—.¡Sabes! Extraño mucho a Matsuri, todo un año de no verla—exclamó el mayor en tono algo melancólico—.Y todavía a mi novia Tsuki. Casi no he podido estar en contacto con ella

—Tsk—se quejaba Sasuke de lo sentimental que era su hermano; sin embargo él también se sentía mal y muy en el fondo extrañaba a su hermanita aunque no lo demostrara.

—Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Ya le llamaste a los invitados? Tu novia, a los Namikaze, los Hyûga, los Yamanaka, los Nara, los Hatake, Rock Lee, a los Inuzuka, y a...—dijo Itachi en un todo sorprendentemente rápido que confundió al menor.

— ¡Ya Itachi!—espetó Sasuke de forma fría y molesta interrumpiendo a Itachi—. Claro que les llamé baka—volvió a decir con el mismo tono y ya bastante aburrido con la charla, cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse a su habitación fue detenido por su hermano mayor.

—Espera Sasuke... ¿Ya llamaste a los Sabaku No?—volvió a cuestionar el azabache mayor.

—Ahhh no de hecho—aclaró Sasuke en forma despreocupada—. ¡Itachi por favor! Son los vecinos de al lado, seguro se darán cuenta—espetó el moreno secamente—. Y si quieres que vengan, avísales tú—exclamó después para luego marcharse.

—Ahhh Sasuke—suspiró el morocho mayor con resignación, mientras tomaba su celular y mandaba un mensaje a la vecina y hermana mayor de los tres Sabaku No, se llamaba Temari, una rubia de ojos verdes y de actitud extrovertida.

**Temari...**

¡Carajo! ¿En serio? ¿De verdad regresará mi amiga Matsuri? ¡No sé porque las preguntas! ¡Todo un año sin verla y ya la extrañaba! Y hasta ahorita me avisan sobre la fiesta ¡No puede ser! Buscaré algo para arreglarme ya.

— ¡Kankuro! ¡Gaara! ¡Bajen les tengo una noticia!—grité con felicidad a todo volumen, llamando a mis hermanos, los muy flojos no aparecen ¡Bah!—. ¡Kankuro y Gaara! ¡Bajen de una buena vez! O voy por ustedes de las orejas—amenacé en un tono para nada amable ¡No me pueden dejar aquí gritando como loca todo el día!

— ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué quieres Temari?!—bufó con fastidio mi hermano menor Kankuro, un castaño de ojos oscuros y tez algo morena.

— ¡Cállate baka! ¡¿Dónde está Gaara?!—cuestioné de manera furiosa hacia Kankuro, quien se desconcertaba mucho con mi tono de voz ¡Hmp! ¡Yo diría que con el miedo basta! Jajaja.

—Tranquila y tómatela con calma si hermanita—Kankuro intentó calmarme porque ya me estaba desesperando—. Pues Gaara... tu sabes que está en "su mundo" y ya sabes que no le gusta que lo molesten—me aclaró Kankuro despreocupadamente, mientras hacía comillas con los dedos cuando mencionó que estaba en "su mundo".

— ¡Qué mundo ni que nada! Les tengo que avisar sobre algo importante con los vecinos—dije en tono más tranquilo. En ese momento apareció el mencionado ¡Ya era hora!

**Autor...**

Cuando Temari seguía explicándose, apareció un chico pelirrojo, de tez blanca, ojos turquesa claro y unos orbes negros, su semblante estaba sereno, calmado e imperturbable, algo molesto porque le fastidiaban los gritos de su rubia hermana.

Se trataba de Gaara Sabaku No, el menor de los tres, estudió unos nueve años en el extranjero y hasta ahora vive en Konoha donde su estancia ha sido de varios meses.

—_Hmp, sólo espero que sea importante y valga la pena—_pensó el pelirrojo de manera fría y grosera, la verdad se notaba que lo le interesaba para nada lo que la rubia fuera a decir.

— ¡Vaya Gaara! ¡Hasta que apareces! ¡Hablando del rey del Roma y el idiota que se asoma!—exclamó divertida la rubia de cuatro coletas, haciendo enojar a su hermano pelirrojo.

—Nada más a eso me llamaste Temari—espetó duramente el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina y rodando los ojos con fastidio, Kankuro por su parte sonreía graciosamente con la escena.

— ¡No seas baka! Tal vez para ustedes no sea importante, pero para mí si y quiero que me acompañen a una fiesta que se celebra mañana en la mansión Uchiha—exclamó emocionada la rubia mientras apretaba los puños con mucha alegría, desconcertando al castaño y al pelirrojo.

—Y... ¿Se puede saber para que iremos a esa fiesta que tanta alegría te da?—preguntó curiosamente el castaño.

— ¡Qué no se dan cuenta hermanos míos! ¡Mi amiga Matsuri Uchiha va a regresar! Estuvo un año en Francia y le darán su fiesta de bienvenida, obviamente vamos a asistir para saludarla y muchas cosas más... ¡No se van a arrepentir!—informó la de cuatro coletas con mucha efusividad, desencajando la expresión del castaño, aunque por parte del pelirrojo—quien no sabía de nada—miraba escéptico la situación.

— ¡¿Matsuri-chan?! ¿Regresará? ¡Es cierto! Ya tiene mucho que no la veía ¡Claro que me apunto!—exclamó con alegría el castaño, ya que ahora informado, esperaba también con ansias la llegada de su amiga Matsuri.

Gaara por su parte no entendía lo que decían sus hermanos ¿Quién era esa tal Matsuri Uchiha? Era obvio que era algún familiar de sus amigos Sasuke e Itachi. Sin embargo no la conocía en lo absoluto y ni le pasaba por la cabeza ¿Quién será esa joven?

Honestamente, el pelirrojo no tenía el placer de conocerla, seguro a leguas era alguna chica consentida, caprichosa, o de esas hijitas de papi que todo lo quieren especial, ya que conocía a la perfección que era hija de una de las empresas más poderosas mundialmente.

— ¡Tu Gaara! ¡Vendrás con nosotros!—ordenó la hermana con un dedo acusador, señalando ferozmente al pelirrojo.

—No creo ir, no sé quién es esa tal Hatsumi—espetó con arrogancia el pelirrojo, sacando molestia en sus hermanos.

—¡Su nombre es Matsuri!—gritaron en unísono el castaño y la rubia muy furiosos por la actitud de su hermano...

— ¡Como se llame!—contestó el Sabaku No menor en tono más molesto y luego se sentó en el sillón de la sala cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Gaara, porqué te pones en ese plan? ¡Ni si quiera la conoces!—habló el castaño muy enojado, por como el pelirrojo de su hermano se tomaba las cosas—. Te la presentamos y así cambiarías de idea—sugirió el mayor de los Sabaku No.

—No necesito conocerla, se perfectamente el tipo de chica que es seguramente—empezó a juzgar el pelirrojo, haciendo que Kankuro apretara los puños de rabia y Temari negara con la cabeza.

— Mira Gaara, ve cambiando esa actitudo tuya, te guste o no le haremos visita a la familia Uchiha ¿Vale?—habló y exigió la rubia en tono demasiado contenido.

Gaara por su parte no lo pensó dos veces y se retiró a su habitación. El pelirrojo iba muy en serio con tal de no ir a darle una simple bienvenida a una chica y más con la percepción que tenía sobre ella sin conocerla. Aunque estaba muy equivocado, cuando la conozca se dará cuenta del error y más por su "defecto" que Matsuri posee.

— ¡Ay Kankuro!—suspiró la rubia con resignación, más por lo que acababa de pasar hace un momento—. Mejor me voy a conseguir un regalo para Matsuri-chan ¡Haber que consigo!—dijo Temari mientras se sobaba las sienes y se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

— ¡Buena idea! Te acompaño hermanita—sugirió y acompañó a su hermana rubia y se fueron a comprar el presente.

* * *

En otro lado...

_Pasajeros con destino a Japón-Konoha, favor de abordar en el avión inmediatamente..._

Se escuchó la voz del vocero, mientras tres chicas corrían hasta el avión y abordaban en él. Matsuri se sentó junto con Aiko, Tsuki se sentó en el asiento de adelante con otro pasajero.

— ¿Nerviosa? Matsuri—preguntó Aiko con los nervios de punta y temblando. Matsuri sonrió, aunque ella no veía podía sentir como temblaba su acompañante.

—No tanto, y por lo tanto noto que tú si—bromeó la castaña mientras colocaba un mechón de su cabello, detrás de la oreja.

— ¡No! yo no—contradijo la castaña, mientras los temblores aumentaban más.

—Aiko, estoy ciega, pero no sorda y puedo notarlo, haces ruiditos al temblar jeje—se burló la castaña de ojos negros, con una brillante sonrisa.

—Baka—murmuró la del cabello negro mientras abrazaba a la castaña. Matsuri correspondió el abrazo con torpeza, mientras la turbulencia dl avión se hacía presente.

_— ¡Qué emoción! ¡Regresaré a Konoha!—_pensaba con alegría la chica castaña e invidente. Por otro lado no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que tuvo, sobre aquel desconocido pelirrojo, de ojos turquesas y que se atrevió a darle un roce con los labios en los suyos—_Sólo es un sueño nada más, no debería tomarle tanta importancia, además ¡Yo no sé quién es! ¡Así que no importa de todas maneras!—_pensó nuevamente la chica invidente de cabello castaño.

En ese momento el avión comenzó a despegar...

¿Continuará?

* * *

¡Primer capítulo terminado! *¡Emoción, emoción, emoción!*

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

**Próximo capítulo: "La Fiesta Y El Pelirrojo"**

Recomendaciones, críticas constructivas, tips, consejos, tomatazos jeje, ¡Gracias por tu review! juju! n_n


	2. La Fiesta Y El Pelirrojo

¡Hola! *¡Emoción! ¡Mucha emoción!* ¡Al fin segundo capítulo de éste escrito!  
¡Estoy muy feliz! ¡Gracias a todos los que comentaron y lo aprecio de verdad!

Recuerden que aquí hay personajes Oc que acompañan la trama de la historia.

Hanasu: *sacando palomitas* ¡Vamos quiero la continuación!

Yo: ¡Aguanta Hanasu-baka! ¡Inner habladora! ¬¬

Hanasu: ¡Ok me callo! *se come una palomita*

Bueno... para ya no estarlos entreteniendo con esto, disfruten de la continuación y espero que les guste

El Disclaimer no será necesario decirlo

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La Fiesta Y El Pelirrojo**

* * *

**Matsuri**

Sentí un molesto ardor en mis ojos, los abrí lentamente y me di cuenta que el ardor provenía de los rayos del sol, que entraban por la ventana que mi amiga Aiko dejó abierta y me daban de lleno a los ojos. Me quedé dormida en la cómoda silla del avión y mi compañera de asiento venía recargada en mi hombro—también dormida— miré hacia otro lado, ya que los rayos de aquel astro luminoso me afectaban la vista.

Con cuidado y sin despertar a mi amiga del cabello teñido, cerré la ventana a la mitad y después los ojos dejaron de dolerme. Miré a Aiko quien balbuceaba cosas sin sentido alguno.

— ¿Lee-kun te vas a comer eso?—preguntaba la gemela Hatake en tono muy quedo—. Si mi amor también creo en la llama de la juventud—balbuceó Aiko con una sonrisita—. Termina de comer Lee—musitó ella con voz aterciopelada. Me dieron mucha risa las cosas que decía Aiko, pero ya debía despertar y dejar de decir tonterías.

—Aiko... ¡Aiko! Despierta... —dije empujándola suavemente, Aiko se retorció y luego se volvió a dormir, fruncí un poco el ceño.

—Hmmmmmm—se quejó Aiko—. Lee-kun, que cosas dices, me haces sonrojar—susurró en un tono apenado y luego se le escapó una risita aguda y cantarina. No quise imaginar que clase de sueño tenía Aiko y yo sólo me limité a darle leves codazos para que se despertara.

— ¡Aiko despierta! ¡Aiko!—alcé la voz, pero mi amiga era una piedra. Me molesté un poco pero tenía paciencia—. ¡Aiko ya despierta! ¡Ahora!—grité como último recurso.

—¡La cuenta por favor!—soltó de repente Aiko y luego sentí como se levantó del asiento exaltadamente, tanto que me provocó un respingo, vaya que Aiko es bastante excéntrica a su manera. Mi amiga se había despertado, escuché unas claras risas de algunos pasajeros y otros se quejaban.

—Konichiwa Aiko-chan—saludé a mi compañera de asiento. Aiko se sentó y no pude adivinar que gesto pondría luego de gritar así.

— ¿Por qué me despertaste Matsuri-chan?—se quejó la voz de Aiko, iba a responder pero otra voz me interrumpió.

—Porque balbuceabas cosas sin sentido—esa voz pertenecía a Tsuki, la gemela de Aiko—. Noto que tuviste un buen sueño ehhhh— espetó Shion quien en ese entonces ya estaba despierta.

—Hmp—exclamó la voz de Aiko con un toque de picardía.

_Pasajeros con destino a Konoha en zonas de Japón... favor de ir recogiendo equipaje y se da el aviso que en media hora llegamos al aeropuerto..._

Se dio el aviso y en ese momento sentí una enorme emoción de poder llegar a mi hogar con mi familia, a pesar de mi defecto visual. Las gemelas juntaban las maletas, yo por mi parte me quedé sentada con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mis labios.

** Autor...**

En una casa moderna se encontraban siete chicas que se estaban arreglando para recibir a su amiga Matsuri y también preparaban sus regalos.

—Ino-cerda ¿Cómo me veo?—preguntó una chica de ojos color verde y un cabello de un exótico color rosa. Usaba un vestido strapless color verde jade que contrastaba con sus orbes y un maquillaje ligero. Se trataba de Sakura Haruno y todas las chicas se encontraban en aquella casa moderna.

— ¡Te diré la verdad frente de marquesina!—exclamó con arrogancia una rubia de ojos azules que usaba un vestido también strapless de color fucsia y de maquillaje unas sombras más resaltadas. Ella es Ino Yamanaka—. ¡Te vez muy bien amiga mía!—dicho esto Ino le guiñó a su amiga rosada.

—Y-yo digo q-que las d-dos se ven muy... etto... muy bien chicas—tartamudeó una chica de cabello color negro azulado y sus ojos son del color como las perlas. Ella usaba un vestido color rojo que sólo tenía una manga y era largo hasta los tobillos, era elegante; ella es Hinata Hyûga.

— ¡Gracias Hinata-chan!—dijeron en unísono la rubia y la chica del cabello rosado con una sonrisa simpática.

—Espero que le guste mi regalo a Matsuri-chan, honestamente no sé si una "planta" sea lo correcto para ella—se deprimió una chica castaña peinada en dos sencillos chonguitos, de ojos color chocolate y usaba un vestido blanco para dicha ocasión festiva. Ella es Tenten Anma.

—Tenten-chan, Matsuri-chan es muy buena gente y claro que aceptará tu presente, el cual es muy bonito y no es ninguna planta, créeme que hasta a mi me encantó—la consoló una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, usaba un vestido de tirantes azul y se trataba de Harumi Namikaze.

—Harumi-chan tiene razón, mira el lado positivo, el regalo es precioso y original y aparte te cooperaste con "cierta" personita que te gusta mucho—comentó una chica castaña de mirada grisácea, usaba un vestido morado y se trataba de Sari Takahashi.

Tenten se sonrojó al instante, era cierto, el obsequio lo compró con uno de sus mejores amigos: Neji Hyûga, el primo de Hinata; un apuesto castaño de ojos color blanco. No sólo era su mejor amigo, también es su "amor platónico".

—Supongo, que cuando menos nos los esperemos terminas siendo mi cuñada—dijo con sarcasmo una castaña de ojos color perla, se trataba de Azumi Hyûga, la hermana menor de Neji y ésta usaba un vestido blanco strapless con una bolera negra que cubría su torso. Tenten por su parte quedó cabizbaja, sonriente y sonrojada por semejante comentario.

— ¡Qué tono tan grosero el tuyo Azumi-chan!—se quejó la rubia Yamanaka—. ¡Consíguete un novio! ¿No crees?—habló en un tono muy atrevido y bromista, que hizo que la castaña Hyûga la fulminara con la mirada.

—Tienes razón Ino, llamemos al "señor de los bichos"—se burló Sakura quien se carcajeó con la rubia Yamanaka, la pelirroja Namikaze—quien de por si no aguantó la risa—,Tenten se unió también y Hinata simplemente sonrió satisfactoriamente.

— ¡No le digan señor de los bichos! ¡Él tiene su nombre!—gritó Azumi muy molesta con el comentario, pero en ningún momento negó que si le gustaba el famoso "señor de los bichos".

—Lo defiendes ¿O sea que si te gusta?—rió Sari al ver tantas risas por parte de sus amigas. Azumi enrojeció pero lo supo ocultar muy bien y fulminó a las chicas con una mirada fulgurante.

— ¿De que hablas? No estoy lista para tener novio o alguien en especial que me guste—dijo la castaña Hyûga de manera madura y tratando de sonar convincente dando a entender que no sentía interés por "alguien".

—Por ahora—murmuró la chica del cabello rosado y dando una suave palmada en la espalda de la castaña de ojos perlas, quien se quedó sorprendida y con ganas de pensar en eso, tal vez eso de decir: "No estoy lista para tener novio" no era del todo cierto.

Luego de esa leve discusión, las chicas terminaron de arreglarse; mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha la sencilla decoración de la fiesta adornaba a la perfección el enorme terreno de los dueños. El encargado era Itachi Uchiha, un joven de 22 años, de cabello y ojos azabaches, quien quedó satisfecho con aquella decoración.

Por otro lado en el cuarto de Sasuke Uchiha ya se encontraban preparados siete chicos que conversaban entre ellos.

— ¡Teme! ¿Crees que a Matsuri-chan le guste mi regalo?—preguntó con mucha curiosidad cierto rubio de ojos azules, tez morena y tres rayitas en cada mejilla. Usaba una playera naranja—su color favorito— y unos jeans desgastados, lucía muy bien aquel chico y se trataba de Naruto Namikaze.

—No lo sé Naruto ¡A mi que me preguntas! Y no me digas teme ¡Dobe!—dijo cierto azabache en tono frío y molesto, era Sasuke Uchiha y usaba de ropa unos jeans de mezclilla, una playera azul y una chaqueta del mismo material que los jeans.

— ¡No me digas dobe! ¡Teme!—contraatacó el rubio al sentirse ofendido por el insulto del Uchiha.

— ¡Qué no me llames teme! ¡Usurantonkachi!—se defendió Sasuke con mucha arrogancia y seguridad en su voz profunda, Naruto frunció el ceño muy enojado y apretó los puños.

—¡Cállate baka! ¡Teme! ¡Teme! ¡Teme!—gritó el Namikaze con una voz terriblemente escandalosa e infantil, proveniente de aquel rubio, por su parte el Uchiha no se quería quedar atrás.

— ¡Kuso! ¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡Compórtate en mi casa!—Sasuke alzó la voz en tono más iracundo e indiferente y le dio un tic en el ojo. A Naruto se le marcó una vena en su sien y estuvo a punto de defenderse con un insulto más grosero.

—Oigan ¿Podrían callarse? ¡Esto es muy problemático! Sus ridículas peleas me dan dolor de cabeza—exclamó otra voz muy serena y calmada, proveniente de un chico con expresión perezosa, cabello café oscuro recogido en una cola similar a una piña y usaba de ropa una chaqueta desgastada, un pantalón negro de vestir y una playera café. Se trataba de Shikamaru Nara.

—Déjalos Shikamaru, estos dos no cambian en lo absoluto, sabes que siempre están peleándose por cualquier estupidez—comentó con desinterés e indiferencia otro chico de cabello negro, ojos azabaches y tez pálida, de nombre Sai Takeshi.

—Mira baka... —amenazó Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sai—. Lo de mi hermana no es ninguna estupidez...—exclamó el azabache enojado—. ¡Es culpa del dobe de Naruto! ¡Que no sabe elegir regalos!—espetó Sasuke duramente y con cierta burla arrogante en el hilo de su voz. Naruto sólo se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Tómatela leve Sasuke—calmó seriamente un castaño de ojos perlas al azabache que se llama Neji Hyûga—. Me fastidian sus peleas, concuerdo con el vago del Nara—añadió el genio Hyûga en tono aburrido.

—Es culpa de Naruto y sus tonterías—habló Sasuke muy enfadado y serio.

—¡Sasuke empezó!—contraatacó el rubio escandalosamente y señalando con un dedo acusador al morocho.

—A mi ni me metan en sus asuntos—aclaró Sai sin tomar importancia alguna a la pelea.

— ¡No se peleen! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Jamás nos peleamos! ¡Hay que creer en la ardiente llama de la juventud! ¡Claro que sí!—gritó un chico de cejas gruesas y pobladas, cabello negro en forma de champiñón y complexión de deportista. El es Rock Lee, éste mostraba su pulgar en alto, dejaba relucir su sonrisa abierta y con el brillo del comercial de pasta de dientes. Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, Naruto hizo un gesto berrinchudo y Sai se concentró en un libro ignorando el comentario.

—Ese no fue el comentario más apropiado para dicha pelea Lee, mejor guarda tus puntos de vista para otra ocasión—explicó razonable otro chico, de semblante enigmático, lentes de sol que ocultaban sus ojos—que no han sido descubiertos— y tez blanca. Aquel misterioso y callado joven era Shino Aburame.

— ¡Nunca usas argumentos para estar a mi favor Shino!—lloriqueó el chico de las cejas gruesas, teniendo lagrimitas en los ojos al estilo anime.

Ya arreglados los chicos, se marcharon de la habitación del moreno y salieron a los grandes terrenos decorados para esperar a las chicas y a Matsuri con sus compañeras, teniendo muchas ansias de volver a ver a esa chica adorable, sonriente—a pesar de su defecto visual— y amable en todo momento.

**Matsuri...**

El avión se detuvo al terminar de aterrizar en el camino. Yacíamos las tres saliendo de aquel avión, con ayuda de mis dos amigas logré bajarme del transporte volador sin tener que cometer la torpeza de caerme o algo. Sentí el olor de la tierra mojada y húmeda, sonreí de felicidad...

_Al fin llegué a Konoha... mi hogar..._

— ¡Llegamos! ¡Kawai! ¡Extrañaba éste frondoso lugar!—exclamó la voz de Aiko mientras me pasaba el bastón para que me guiara mejor.

— ¡Nee-chan tienes toda la razón! ¡No sabes como anhelo ver a mis amigos y amigas!—mencionó la voz de Tsuki emocionada. Yo por mi parte a pesar de no verlos, estaría súper ansiosa de poder escuchar las voces de mis amigos y hermanos.

—Chicas ¿Y la camioneta?—pregunté algo asustada y desconcertada, ya que aquella camioneta blanca es de ambas gemelas.

—No te preocupes Matsu-chan, pedí en la recepción que me la trajeran sana y salva, o si no se las verían conmigo—bromeó la chica de los cabellos teñidos en rojo, Shion soltó una carcajada y yo me limité a reírme. En el momento en que entramos al aeropuerto, el sonido de un teléfono celular se escuchó.

— ¡Oh cielos! ¡Es mi celular!—dijo la voz de Shion y pausó un momento—. ¡Por kami-sama! ¡Es Itachi-kun!—gritó la chica plateada en tono efusivo.

— ¿En serio?—exclamé sin dar crédito a sus palabras—. ¡¿Qué dice Itachi!?—cuestioné emocionada a la chica plateada.

— ¡Kawai! ¿Qué dice mi cuñado?—se burló su hermana gemela usando el mismo tono que yo utilicé.

—Pues... etto—el tono de Tsuki sonaba extraño y nervioso—. Se alegra de que ya estemos de regreso y... nos espera en la mansión... nada más que agregar—exclamaba Tsuki de una manera realmente rápida. Supe que estaba mintiendo, jamás escuché a Tsuki hablar así, ¿qué estará tramando?

—Oh bueno—exclamé comprendiendo sus palabras, de todas maneras no creo que sea algo malo. En fin, sentí que salíamos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a la camioneta de las gemelas, para así completar nuestro viaje de regreso.

**Autor...**

En la casa de los Sabaku No, cierta rubia de ojos verdes se terminaba de poner su vestido strapless color verde limón, dio unos retoques a su maquillaje y dejó suelto su cabello dorado. No necesitaba salir llamativa pero si presentable, al terminar su arreglo se dio cuenta que sus hermanos no estaban presentes.

— ¡Kankuro! ¡Gaara! ¿Ya están listos? ¡Apúrense!—gritó la mayor de los Sabaku No en un tono molesto y desesperante.

—Cálmate Temari ¡Ya estoy listo!—contestó el castaño Sabaku No, quien usaba una camisa de color café claro y un pantalón de vestir negro, no se veía mal.

— ¡¿Y donde rayos está Gaara?!—cuestionó la rubia a su hermano castaño. Temari estaba hecha una fiera, era muy importante para ella que sus hermanitos estuviesen presentes y eso significaría mucho para Matsuri que la visitaran.

—No lo sé Temari, no te molestes, si no me equivoco el baka de Gaara se tomó muy enserio en no ir a la fiesta, tal vez...—no pudo decir otra palabra, porque en ese instante Temari se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo, interrumpiendo lo que decía el castaño—. De acuerdo... Voy por la bolsita del regalo—exclamó con resignación y se fue a donde estaba guardado el presente.

La rubia llegó a la habitación y tocó varias veces, como no recibía respuesta, ella abrió la puerta de improvisto y vio al pelirrojo, tendido en la cama, con los auriculares puestos a todo volumen, vestido con una playera negra, pantalones desgastados y una chaqueta de cuero café y por último los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido.

Temari sonrió maliciosamente, tomó una almohada y se la arrojó a su hermano menor en la cara. Gaara abrió los ojos de repente, al sentir el impacto de la almohada contra su rostro y miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Temari! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó el pelirrojo con molestia. La rubia por su parte se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano con la misma molestia que él.

—Gaara ¡Tú vendrás con nosotros! ¡Así!—dijo la rubia con ira y chasqueando los dedos en señal de "apúrate".

—Ya te dije Temari ¡No voy a ir! ¿Qué parte es la que no entendiste?—espetó el pelirrojo con bastante indiferencia—. No me interesa, se como son esas niñas ricas y con clase, caprichosas y delicadas ¿Acaso necesito conocerla?—exclamó Gaara enojado exasperando a su hermana.

—En primera, ¡respétame que soy tu hermana mayor! y en segunda Matsuri no es así como para que la estés juzgando y criticando de esa forma—explicó la rubia en un tono nada amable, que de por sí chocaba con la personalidad de Gaara. El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermana mayor.

—Si claro—Gaara no creyó en las sinceras palabras de Temari—. ¡¿Qué significa la tal Matsuri para ti?!—preguntó fría y directamente. Temari se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, pero aún así tenía la respuesta para aquella pregunta.

—Mira Gaara... Matsuri es mi mejor amiga y hay algo de ella que tú no sabes—respondió Temari con seguridad en cada una de sus palabras, pero también tristeza—. Esta bien... si no quieres ir no te obligaré—agregó la rubia, dejando desconcertado a su hermano.

— ¿Y que es ese "algo" que yo no sé sobre ella?—preguntó el pelirrojo con cierta curiosidad sin dejar el tono frío y sarcástico de su voz.

— ¡Eso descúbrelo tu mismo!—aclaró la rubia—. Nos vemos al rato—cortó Temari y cerró la puerta de un portazo. El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo con lo que dijo su hermana ¿Qué es ese "algo" que no sabe sobre Matsuri? La curiosidad se hizo presente en el semblante del pelirrojo.

¿Y si Temari tenía razón? No debería juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas. A decir verdad Gaara siempre fue muy frío e indiferente, que hacía las cosas sin pensar y algo grosero también.

_— ¡Bah, que tonterías!—_pensó el pelirrojo mientras se puso los audífonos de su mp3 y lo prendió para escuchar su música.

— ¡Hola chicas! ¡Al fin aparecen!—saludó un chico maduro de cabello azabache y ojos alegremente negros—. Lucen hermosas—exclamó Itachi mostrando albos pulgares. Las chicas habían aparecido por fin e incluso se quedó embobado al ver tan radiante y fina belleza de cada una, los chicos tienen mucha suerte.

— ¡Hola Itachi!—cada una saludó con leve cortesía y se sonrojaron al ser aduladas de esa forma.

— ¡Qué cosas dices Itachi! ¡Tsuki se enojará!—mencionó la rubia Yamanaka con una traviesa sonrisa y esto último lo dijo con tono bromista. Itachi tragó saliva, no era bueno hacer enojar o encelar a Tsuki–su princesa de plata–podría incluso meter los golpes si se lo proponía. El azabache mayor no dijo nada y se retiró a bajar a los muchachos que faltaban, ya que Matsuri podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

— ¡Estoy emocionada por la llegada de Matsu-chan! ¡Quiero verla!—gritó la chica rosada con mucha emoción.

— ¡Tú lo haz dicho Sakura!—agregó la castaña de mirada gris chocando las manos con la chica del cabello rosa. Todas las chicas se emocionaron muchísimo.

— ¿Y dónde quedaron los amargados?—preguntó burlona cierta rubia color mostaza que hizo aparición junto con su castaño hermano.

—¡Temari!—gritaron y saludaron las jóvenes alegres a los invitados vecinos de la casa Uchiha.

—Nos alegramos de que estén aquí, es muy importante que estén presentes—aclaró la castaña de los chonguitos con una amable sonrisa—. Pero... ¿Y Gaara?—cuestionó a su vez, Temari y Kankuro se miraron y pusieron una cara de pocos amigos sin responder a la pregunta.

—No me digas que no va a venir—supuso la pelirroja Namikaze cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues... Ya ven como es—dijo el castaño Sabaku No con resignación. En ese momento bajaron los chicos, incluso el castaño de ojos negros llamado Kiba Inuzuka no faltó a la fiesta, tampoco olvidemos a Kakashi Hatake el hombre de pelo plateado y que cubre la mitad del rostro con una máscara. También vino Tsunade, una mujer de edad, rubia y de grandes "atributos" con su compañera Shizune.

—Ejem ejem...—la rubia Yamanaka carraspeó la garganta al ver semejantes "monumentos" de hombres dirigiéndose hacia la fiesta, su mirada se colocó en un azabache de ojos negros—su novio— que se dirigía hacia ella con cierta seducción.

Sasuke rodeó con su brazo a la chica del cabello rosado y le susurró a la oreja...

— Que bien luces con ese vestido Sakura—el tono del azabache fue tan seductor y a la vez tan frío, que a la chica le temblaron las piernas, las mejillas se encendieron al color rojizo y una sonrisa burlona se marco en sus labios.

Hinata saludó a todos, menos a cierto rubio que le gustaba a más no poder. Sus mejillas se colorearon y se mordió el labio inferior al ver tan radiante atractivo de su amado Namikaze.

—H-Hola Na-Naruto-k-kun—saludó por fin la del cabello azulado. Naruto volteó a ver a la Hyûga y su sorpresa fue notoria al observar el semblante y la fina belleza de Hinata, desde su vestido hasta el cabello. Al rubio le dio un vuelco a su corazón mientras miraba a Hinata–más de lo debido–y mejor se dio la tarea de saludar.

— ¡Hey Hinata-chan! Luces hermosa—admitió Naruto con un leve sonrojo, la chica también lo hizo, asintió con la cabeza y se limitó a jugar dulcemente con sus dedos.

—A-Arigato gosai masu—tartamudeó Hinata a su vez y Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

Todos se saludaron unos a otros. A Neji casi se le caía en regalo con torpeza al ver la hermosura de Tenten, Temari saludó al Nara con un beso—pues estos son novios—Harumi se deslumbró al ver al Inuzuka con ese look tan masculino y tan atractivo. Azumi también saludó con cierta indiferencia a la mayoría, aunque no despegaba la vista en lo absoluto con Shino, quien la miraba también sin demasiado recato.

— ¡¿A que hora llegamos?!—preguntó Aiko quejándose en un tono muy aburrido. Las tres chicas ya iban a medio camino de regreso a la mansión Uchiha dentro de la camioneta blanca de las gemelas.

— ¡Lo que tengamos que tardar!—gritó Tsuki con una venita en su sien, era la décima vez que Aiko preguntaba lo mismo. La castaña invidente suspiró de resignación, también sentía mucha emoción de aparecer al igual que su rojiza amiga.

El pelirrojo sentía demasiado curiosidad de saber lo que ocultaba Temari de Matsuri, el famoso "gusanito de la duda" era insoportable e inevitable.

_—De acuerdo—_pensó Gaara desinteresado mientras se levantaba de la cama, había cambiado de opinión, iría de una buena vez a conocer a la famosa amiga de Temari, pero no lo hacía con el gusto de querer conocerla, podría ser una de sus tantas "conquistas" que él tenía—. _No sería tan mala idea—_pensó con frialdad y maliciosamente, a lo mejor sería una buena forma de entretenerse.

Se miró un poco en espejo, se vistió con una playera negra con un estampado gótico, un pantalón holgado y desgastado y por último una chaqueta de cuero negra, también unos tenis que combinaban a le perfección con el conjunto. Ya vestido se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha.

— ¡Cielos! ¡Hay viene Matsuri! dattebayo—gritó Naruto— ¡Prepárense!—agregó el rubio escandaloso. En ese momento todos se ocultaron al notar la camioneta blanca que recién aparecía. La plateada y su gemela rojiza junto con la castaña invidente, salieron del transporte.

* * *

— ¡Ahhh por fin en casa!—suspiró Aiko mientras se estiraba libremente, Tsuki sonrió para si y Matsuri se moría de la emoción. Entraron a los bellos sitios de la mansión.

—Te acompañamos Matsu-chan, ponte tus lentes amiga mía—dijo la chica del cabello plateado mientras que con su hermana guiaban a la castaña–con sus lentes ya puestos–hacia en jardín, al parecer ellas ya sabían de la sorpresa de Itachi para su bienvenida.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó la castaña con curiosidad y confusión, ya que no sentía para nada entrar a la casa o escuchar a su familia por lo menos, sino que la guiaba a otro lugar.

—Una...—contó la voz de Aiko con una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto?—cuestionó Matsuri un poco asustada, la verdad no se esperaba que sus mejores amigas hicieran o planearan algo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que es lo que estaba pasando en todo el lugar.

—Dos...—siguió Tsuki con el conteo numérico mientras la castaña se perturbaba más todavía.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!—preguntó la castaña Uchiha con un poco de molestia en el hilo de su cantarina voz e inocencia.

—¡Tres!—terminaron de contar en unísono y sincronización la gemelas, Matsuri seguía sin entender, ya no siguió cuestionando por que en ese momento...

—¡SORPRESA!—gritaron todos los amigos y presentes, incluyendo los más callados y serios, toda la familia reunida y demás personas. Matsuri captando todo, se tapó la boca con ambas manos debido a la sorpresa y sintió como una cierta acumulación de gente se le juntaba.

— ¡Matsuri estás aquí!—gritaron todas la chicas y algunos chicos conocidos, Matsuri no podía creerlo.

— ¡O por dios! ¿Qué es todo esto?—preguntó la castaña con más confusión de lo normal.

—Matsuri-nee-chan organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida para ti—dijo la voz de Itachi mientras mostraba una agradable sonrisa.

—Bienvenida hermanita—dijo a su vez la voz de Sasuke, con su típico tono de voz pero también con mucha satisfacción de volver a ver a su hermanita invidente.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi!—gritó emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos de volver a escuchar la voz de sus queridos hermanos, ambos azabaches la abrazaron con mucho apego y cariño, el trío Uchiha finalmente se había reunido.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Matsu-chan!—gritó con tono bromista el Namikaze rubio y todos se quedaron con una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime.

—Serás tarado dobe—espetó la voz del azabache menor girando los ojos con notorio fastidio, Naruto a su vez ignoró el comentario y saludó a Matsuri con mucha alegría.

— ¡Mi flor de loto!—gritó con lagrimitas en los ojos el chico con las cejas gruesas al volver a ver a su amada chica Hatake.

— ¡Mi chiquito cejas de azotador!—contestó Aiko con gusto mientras ambos corrían a darse un apasionado abrazo, Lee levantó por los aires a Aiko y se dieron un cálido beso que por tanto tiempo les había faltado—. ¡Te extrañé demasiado!—dijo Aiko con voz melosa al separarse del beso.

— ¡Yo también hermosa flor de loto!— agregó Lee. Todos le miraron con confusión–excepto Matsuri–al ver a la joven pareja.

— ¡Qué estamos esperando! ¡A celebrar la fiesta se ha dicho!—animó el rubio con mucha alegría y todos en compañía se dirigieron a las mesas para poder comer o a bailar por la bienvenida de Matsuri.

En ese momento Temari se dirigió a la sala para dejar el regalo donde yacían los demás presentes, lo que no se esperó fue ver el semblante frío de su hermano menor en la puerta.

— ¡Kyyaaaaaa!— gritó la rubia Sabaku No al ver a su querido hermano—. ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó a su vez con el ceño fruncido ya que todavía seguía molesta con el pelirrojo.

—Y estoy aquí Temari y eso es lo que tú querías—contestó el pelirrojo también molesto. Temari le dio paso y Gaara pasó hacia los jardines junto con su hermana.

—No fue por que quería, me da mucho gusto que los tres estemos reunidos para darle su bienvenida bien y todo a Matsu-chan—exclamó Temari con seguridad, Gaara simplemente hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo su hermana y continuó su camino con ella hacía la dichosa fiesta.

— ¡Oto-san! ¡Oka-chan!—abrazó la castaña con dificultad a sus padres debido a sus problemas de vista. Fugaku aunque no demostrara para nada sus emociones, sentía mucho gusto por su adorada hija, mientras que Mikoto prolongaba y abrazaba con fervor a su pequeña retoña, con lágrimas en los ojos

— ¡Qué bueno que te encuentras bien hija mía! ¡No sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para que regresaras! ¡Todos aquí te extrañamos mucho!—dijo la madre mientras la lágrimas de felicidad no cesaban del todo, la castaña sonrió y sus lágrimas salieron también al descubierto.

/Con Temari y Gaara/

— ¿Quieres que te presente a Matsuri-chan?— preguntó Temari en tono más amable y un tanto pícaro al pelirrojo quien sólo se encogió de hombros sin contestar a la pregunta y mostrando su porte serio y desinteresado.

—Como quieras ¡Ya que!—espetó Gaara sin amabilidad alguna, la rubia jaló a su hermano hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

**Gaara**

¡Qué fastidio! Bien... al menos ya estoy aquí en esto que seguro no ha de tener sentido, Temari me jalaba hacia donde estaba la tal Matsuri. Cuando estábamos por llegar noté quien era... ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué tiene ese bastón en sus manos? ¿Por qué usa esos lentes negros como el raro del Aburame?

Me quedé perplejo al ver a la famosa Matsuri frente a mis ojos, cabello castaño y claro, piel que a simple vista es blanca como la de sus progenitores y sus hermanos, no pude distinguir sus ojos por los lentes oscuros, sus mejillas mostraban un suave color rojizo y por último me fijé en su ropa, por un momento creí que sería a la moda o exuberante; mas bien parecía sencilla y sin tener que llamar demasiado la atención.

— ¡Matsuri-chan!—gritó la rubia de mi hermana y abrazó a la chica castaña, quien le mostró una agradable sonrisa.

—Temari hola—saludó la castaña, cada vez me preguntaba, sobre esos detalles extras, me refiero al bastón y los lentes.

—Matsuri que bueno que haz regresado, mira... ¿Quiero presentarte a mi hermano? —dijo entonces Temari con una ensanchada sonrisa, Matsuri se quitó los oscuros lentes dejando al descubierto sus ojos color negro como el ébano. Temari me dio un codazo al ver que yo no me movía para nada, me quedé como idiota estúpido viendo a la castaña.

—Es un placer conocerte... me llamo Matsuri... Uchiha Matsuri—se presentó la festejada mientras estiraba cordialmente su mano derecha.

—Gaara... Sabaku No Gaara—ahora era mi turno de presentarme y lo hice con aburrimiento, mostrándole una mirada fría y distante. Estrechamos la mano, la chica me mostró una sonrisa sincera que me dejó perplejo, sin embargo el semblante serio era mi mayor porte y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado. Temari se retiró lo cual me molestó.

—No sabía que en la familia Sabaku No fueran tres, sólo conocía a Temari y a Kankuro—, entonces la castaña mientras deshicimos el apretón de manos, aunque vi como ella lo hacía con cierta torpeza.

—Yo tampoco tenía el gusto—espeté con cierta frialdad y sequedad al formar parte de ésta situación patética. Matsuri no notó para nada mi desdén.

—No hay problema—habló la castaña un poco molesta por mi tono de voz y yo por mi parte alcé la ceja aún mostrando un porte indiferente—. Te platicaré que me fui a Francia a estudiar braille...—se explicó Matsuri sin dejar su tono molesto.

¡Un momento! ¿Braille? ¿Bastón? ¿Lentes oscuros? ¿Acaso ella es...?

—Si Gaara... por si no te has dado cuenta soy ciega desde que tengo uso de razón—habló la castaña con una tímida sonrisa, me veo como un verdadero estúpido e idiota en frente de ella al no darme cuenta de su condición ¿Acaso eso era lo que trataba de decirme Temari?—. Que tono tan grosero el tuyo—acusó la castaña sintiéndome reprochado—. Me molesta ¿sabes?—agregó la chica castaña en tono molesto—. Más bien parece que no soy la única ciega—se burló ella en tono bromista que me hizo sentir ofendido.

—Hmp—espeté un monosílabo y también contagiándome el enfado.

—En fin no importa... arigato por venir, es muy importante para mí en serio, se te agradece tu presencia—la castaña sonrió honestamente mostrando su gratitud. Me sentí un poco incómodo y raro _por alguna razón_... Todo ese enfado impresionante, se me había olvidado.

¿CONTINUARÁ?

* * *

Hanasu: ¡Hey Fer-baka! ¿Porqué lo dejas hasta ahí? ¡Quiero más!

Yo: ¡A callar inner! *aura negra*

Hanasu: ¡Me callo! ¡Siempre logras callarme! ¡Gulps!

Ok, ésta es la primera parte del capítulo 2 pero el siguiente tendrá un nombre diferente... ¡Gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: "Regalos y Recuerdos"**

¡Nuevamente arigato por leer!

Recomendaciones, críticas constructivas, tips, consejos, tomatazos jeje, ¡Gracias por comentar! juju! n_n


End file.
